Take my guilty
by darkwings1
Summary: Hogwarts ist angeschlagen, aber nicht zerstört… Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es tatsächlich bis hier her schaffen könnte, aber ich bin hier…Ich stehe, gut ich knie,hier an seinem toten Körper..Jeder von uns ist schuldig geworden in diesem Krieg...


Hei, noch was neues von mir.

Spielt direkt nach der letzten Schlacht um Hogwarts.

Ähnlichkeiten zu andern FFs sind nicht beabsichtig, und sollten sie vor kommen….tut mir leid…

Disklaimer: nichts meins

Harry Pov:

* * *

Wir sind frei

Ich bin Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt.

Ja, ich lebe… noch immer.

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es tatsächlich bis hier her schaffen könnte, aber ich bin hier.

Ich stehe… gut ich knie … hier an seinem toten Körper.

Ja, Voldemort ist tot.

Ich habe ihn besiegt und ich lebte.

Er ist tot und ich lebe.

_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran…und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben …. _

Ich sollte mich gut fühlen, stolz. Ich sollte aufatmen, ich bin frei. Er ist tot, er kann mir nicht noch mehr nehmen, ich bin frei. Ich sollte glücklich sein wenigsten sein bisschen. Aber ich bin es nicht. Ich kann es nicht, alles was ich noch spüre, ist die gähnende Leere in mir. Die gleiche Leere wie hier außen.

Tot, alles tot. Ich habe alles verloren, alles was ich je geliebt habe.

Aber ich lebe.

Verflucht, ich lebe noch, das ist nicht fair. Wieso kann nicht einer der Anderen an meiner Stelle hier stehen? Einer, der es verdient hat? Einer, der nicht so schuldig ist?

Schuldig, das ist es was ich bin. Ich habe getötet, mehr als einmal. Immer, wenn einer meiner Freunde starb, habe ich getötet.

Rache, Vergeltung, Gleiches mit Gleichem.

Ich konnte sie nicht schützen. Sie haben mir vertraut, auf mich vertraut, sie glaubten ich könnte sie alle erlösen.

Ich habe versagt, ich bin schuldig.

Ich habe sie nicht gerettet, ich bin schuldig.

Ich hätte nie gedacht ich könnte dieses allerletzte Duell überstehen, ich hätte nie gedacht, ich könnte überleben. Komisches Lebensmotto: Geboren um zu sterben.

Aber ich lebe.

Tief ziehe ich die Luft in meine ausgelaugten Lungen. Tod, Schmerz, Angst.

Es war ein harter Kampf, ein schmutziger Kampf.

Ich lasse meinen Blick umherschweift.

So viel unerträgliches Leid.

So viel vergossenes Blut.

So viele geweinte Tränen.

So viel sinnloser Schmerz.

So viele verklungene Schreie.

So viele Unschuldige, so viele Tote,

So viel Schuld.

Das Schlachtfeld.

Das Schlachtfeld vor den Toren Hogwarts. Ein Gemetzel.

Nur vereinzelnd kämpfen noch Paare.

Ein Wunder, dass überhaupt noch jemand gibt, der noch kämpfen kann.

Ein Wunder, dass es noch jemand gibt, der noch atmet.

Auroren, Ordensmitglieder, Lehrer, Schüler, Kinder und Todesser, so viele Tote.

Überall die toten Körper, übereinander, nebeneinander. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Huffelpuffs, Opfer und Täter, Schuld und Unschuld. Der Tod macht keine Unterschiede.

Einige sind auf das grausamste verstümmelt, ihre Augen sind offen, ihre Gesichter verzerrt. Schmerzen, Angst, Hass, das alles spielt nun keine Rolle, nicht mehr.

Wenn ich noch Tränen hätte würden sie nun in Strömen fliesen, aber ich habe keine, schon lange nicht mehr.

So viele Unschuldige.

Kleine Kinder, die nicht den Hauch einer Chance hatten.

So viele Unschuldige und ich lebe. Ich bin doch schuldig, warum sie und nicht ich?

Ironie?

Wie soll ich je weiter leben, mit dieser Schuld? Mit diesen Erinnerungen?

Die Augen zu schließen nützt nichts. Das hier ist real. Das hier ist die Wirklichkeit. Die grausame Wahrheit. Leider.

Überall um mich herum, das Schlachtfeld, der Tod.

Mauerbrocken, Erde, Tränen, Leichen. Das Schloss steht noch, es ist angeschlagen, aber es steht noch. Mein Zuhause.

Langsam wird der Regen schwächer. Komisch ich empfinde ihn gar nicht mehr als störend. Der Himmel weint um seine Kinder. Sanft rinnt er über mein Gesicht, wäscht den Dreck, das Blut, die Angst und vielleicht, ja vielleicht sogar einen Teil meiner Schuld von mir ab.

Ich bin schuldig.

Ich spüre noch immer das Beben des Bodens, die Flüche, die Schreie, der Tod, die in der Luft liegen.

Ich möchte schreien, ich möchte meinen Schmerz in die Welt hinaus schreien.

Ich möchte schreien, doch es gelingt mir nicht. Dafür höre ich die Schreie der Anderen. Ihre Schreie dröhnen in meinen Ohren, hallen in meinem Kopf, wieder und wieder.

Flüche, Schrei, Hilferufe, sie verschwimmen, ich kann sie nicht mehr auseinander halten. Doch einige kenne ich genau, einige sind noch deutlich, vielleicht noch deutlicher, als je zuvor.

„_Sieh an, sieh an. Der große Harry Potter heult sich die Augen aus dem Kopf, wie tragisch!" _„_Du mieses kleines Fredchen, kannst du nicht einfach verschwinden und Voldemort die Füße küssen?" _„_Nein, Potty, das geht nicht. Ich bin jetzt auf eurer Seite…."_

Ja, Malfoy ist tatsächlich auf unsere Seite übergelaufen. Ich habe vorhin, vor einer Ewigkeit, so kommt es mir zumindest vor, gesehen, wie er erbittert gegen seinen Vater gekämpft hat. Vielleicht bin ich nicht der Einzige, der sich gegen das Bild seines Vaters wehren muss. Egal, für mich wird er immer das kleine hopfende Fredchen aus der 4 Klasse bleiben. Ich glaube, er ist tot, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher.

Schade, wenn würde ich unsere Streitereien ein bisschen vermissen. Sie sind… waren eins der wenigen Dinge, die sich nicht geändert haben.

Selbst mir Snape, habe ich mich mehr oder weniger versöhnt, nun so weit, wie man das mit Snape überhaupt kann.

„_Sehen Sie es also endlich ein Potter, an Ihnen ist nichts, aber rein gar nichts Außergewöhnliches!" _„_Das habe ich auch nie behauptet, Professor! Ich wollte das hier nie, nie! Hören Sie, nie! Aber was soll's, ich weiß, sie werden mir sowieso nicht glauben, dazu sind sie ein viel zu alter verbitterter Kauz. Wissen Sie was, Professor? Ich bin nicht mein Vater und wenn sie nicht so verbohrt wären in Ihren Hass, wäre es Ihnen auch schon längst aufgefallen!" _„_Potter, was erlauben Sie sich!... Vielleicht ist es mir sogar aufgefallen, aber ich will, dass sie es mir beweisen. Zeigen Sie mir, dass Sie kein so unfähiger Stümper wie Ihr Vater sind!"_

Durch Zufall, ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher ob ich es tatsächlich wollte, habe ich ihm mal das Leben gerettet. Damals hat sich etwas geändert. Klar, er war noch immer der gleiche gehässige, schmierige, gemeine Mistkerl, mit den fettigen Haaren, aber seit damals ist da auch etwas Anderes, etwas Neues.

„_Verdammt, Potter! …. Vielleicht sind Sie ja doch nicht so unnütz, wie ich immer dachte. Das heißt jetzt aber weder, dass Sie meinen Respekt besitzen, noch verdienen. Verstanden Potter?" _„_Sicher, Sir!"_

Snape, wäre lieber gestorben, als Danke zu sagen. Aber ich weiß nicht, vielleicht hat er es ja, auf seine eigene kranke weise, vielleicht.

Ob er noch lebt? Ich hätte es zwar nie zugegeben, aber er hat sich meinen Respekt verdient, ich weiß nicht wann, ich weiß nicht wo, aber er hat ihn. Vielleicht lebt er ja noch. Unkraut vergeht nicht.

Wer von meinen Freunden lebt noch?

Lebt überhaupt noch jemand?

Ich weiß es nicht.

Ron.

Ron ist in meinen Armen gestorben. Mein bester Freund. Klar wir hatten manchmal unsere Schwierigkeiten, aber wir wären gemeinsam durch die Hölle gegangen. Wir sind durch die Hölle gegangen, das hier war die Hölle.

Ron, es tut mir so leid, ich konnte doch nicht schützen. Es tut mir so unendlich leid.

„_Wir werden diesen Idioten zeigen, wie Gryffindors zu kämpfen wissen, nicht wahr? Wir werden ihnen gewaltig in den Arsch treten!"_

Es ist noch nicht lange her, seit du mir das gesagt hast, aber es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Ja, Ron, du hast gekämpft, wie ein Löwe. Ich sah es. 3 Todesser auf einmal. Du warst einer unseren bester Kämpfer, ich weiß es, und doch fielst du schon so bald. Du warst einer der Ersten. Du bist in meine Armen gestorben mit Hermines Namen auf den Lippen.

Hermine.

Sie ist jetzt bei dir, so wie Ginny und so viel andere, so viele.

Hermine und du, ihr wolltet heiraten, nicht wahr, im Frühling. Ich wäre so gerne zu eurer Hochzeit gekommen. Ihr ward so ein schönes Paar. Es tut mir so leid!

Hermine, sie hat mir das Leben gerettet. Sie hat Notts Fluch, der für mich bestimmt war, abgefangen.

Auch sie hat ihr Leben für mich gegeben und mir bleibt keine andere Wahl als ihr Opfer anzunehmen. Ich hasse es. Ich fühle mich so schuldig.

Auch sie ist in meinen Armen gestorben.

Der Regen hat nun gänzlich aufgehört. Schade, ich fühle mich so schuldig.

Fred ist auch tot, so wie die Hälfte der Weaslyfamilie. Ron, Ginny, Fred, Percy.

Vom Rest weiß ich´s nicht, aber das sagt nichts aus. Hier ist nichts sicher.

Nichts ist mehr, was es einmal war.

Nichts wird mehr so sein, wie es einmal war.

Nicht einmal ich. Ich bin schuldig

Die Wolkendecke bricht auf. Der Schatten ist besiegt. Die Dunkelheit muss weichen.

Die ersten Strahlen der Sonne, kommen mir vor wie die Entstehung einer neuen Welt. Vielleicht ist sie es auch, eine neue Welt.

Die Dunkelheit ist besiegt!

Ich bin frei und ich bin schuldig? Schließt das eine das andere aus?

Ein Geräusch lässt mich meinen Kopf heben. Wann habe ich ihn gesenkt?

Ich halte keinen Zauberstab in den Händen, warum sollte ich auch noch um mein Leben kämpfen?

Meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt.

Aber ich müsste gar nicht kämpfen. Es ist Snape.

Also doch, Unkraut vergeht nicht!

Ich sehe zu Snape, er ist verletzt und blutverschmiert.

Aber er lächelt.

Er lächelt mich an.

Ich habe ihn noch nie lächeln gesehen. Ich glaube das hat noch niemand. Wer hätte es für möglich gehalten?

Es ist ein ehrliches Lächeln, frei, nicht gehässig. Er legt mir die Hand auf die Schulter und drückt leicht zu. Ich begreife, ich bin nicht der Einzige, der jetzt frei ist. Wir alle sind frei.

„Ich glaube, Harry. Nun hast du dir meinen Respekt verdient."

Es ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, das seine Lippen verlässt, aber ich verstehe es.

Plötzlich fühle ich mich frei. Wilde Freude durchströmt mich. Es ist vorbei. Ein Lächeln legt sich auf meine Züge, nur schwach, aber es ist da. Er hat mir meine Schuld genommen, ich bin frei.

„Danke."

Meine Stimme ist rau und heißer von den vielen Flüchen. Sie ist so leise, dass ich schon befürchte er hätte mich nicht gehört. Doch er hat, der Druck seiner Hand auf meiner Schulter verstärkt sich für einen Moment.

Er versteht mich, wir verstehen uns.

Ich höre die Stimmen und das leichte Ächzen und Stöhnen von Anderen.

Wieder blicke ich auf das Schlachtfeld.

Es stehen Einige, verletzt aber am Leben. Sie haben überlebt, ich glaube sie können es genauso wenig begreifen wie ich.

Ich sehe auch noch einige rote Haarschöpfe der Weasleys. Also leben doch noch ein Paar von ihnen. Viel zu wenig… aber genügend um die Familie vorzusetzen. Die Weasleys waren schon immer für ihre großen Familien bekannt.

Dort hinten erkenne ich auch die riesige Gestalt von Hagrid. Auch er lebt, er war mein erster Freund. Groß und ungeschickt, aber sanft und treu.

Da! Ich kann sogar den blonden Haarschopf von Draco Malfoy, dem Fredchen, erkennen. Er hat doch überlebt! Hoffentlich konnte er seine Geister der Vergangenheit besiegen, ich wünsche es ihm. Er muss verletzt sein, kein Wunder. Tonks stützt ihn. Gemeinsam stolpern sie über die Leichen hinweg.

Nach und nach sehe ich noch mehr vertraute Gesichter. Dean, Neville, Bill, McGonagall … .

Es sind nicht viele, aber wenigstens ein Paar, die die Dunkelheit überlebten. Es ist vorbei, sie sind frei.

Hogwarts ist angeschlagen, aber nicht zerstört.

Es bräuchte mehr als nur einen Dunklen Lord, um das zu zerstören, für was es steht.

Hogwarts kann nicht zerstört werden, so lange es auch nur einen Menschen gibt, der bereit wäre dafür zu kämpfen. Und wir waren so viele.

Einige von uns haben überlebt. Es sind nicht viele, nur eine Handvoll, aber wir werden Hogwarts wiederaufbauen. Wir werden das Erbe der Gefallenen tragen.

Mögen wir aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit lernen, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren kann.

Möge man uns, mir, unsere Schuld vergeben.

Mögen sie in Frieden ruhen.

* * *

Wie wärs mit einem kleinen Kommi, bütte? 

Sorry, der hat meine Absätze irgendwie nicht angenommen, weiß einer wie das geht?


End file.
